Sycorem Sinasco
Sycorem Sinasco is an OC for the upcoming game Rufu Beater and the co-leader of the Neuro Bio-Beasts. One of the first guys with my own fan-made element to be put into this wikia. This might be just a test to see how he copes with the new environment (aka this wiki). Description Sycorem wears a scientist's outfit: He wears a white lab coat with a black vest under it, along with his white shirt and black tie. His hair seems to be a split between white and black and has bright skin complexity. Backstory Despite being the human leader of the group, Sycorem has memories that he can recall before falling into his dark path. As the most successful scientist of Neuro Labs Inc., Sycorem used to work part-time in his job as an expert to experiment on some Flames of Fate catalysts to record their potential power. He is known for being the best in his company and was awarded "Scientist of the Year" by his colleagues and staff. One day, while Sycorem was busy working in one of the labs, something went wrong in one of the sectors, which caused most of his scientists to evacuate the lab. On his way down, he saw that all of the scientists were running from the sector they were in, and when he reached the sector he saw a red entity with its entire body made of molten rock and obsidian (in his bottom half). The entity became later known as Magmus Incinerem, who would become his ally. But unfortunately, his first encounter with him didn't go so well. He was close to getting burned and frankly, Magmus seemed to calm down after some unexpected turn of events I guess. Convinced to keep him in lockdown for safety purposes, Sycorem escorted Magmus to the chamber where he is kept in a room full of molten rocks and a heater. His colleagues cheered him on as a Hero but had also raised some suspicions. Personality Sycorem is a former successful scientist with a noble heart; however he has hidden a secret that no one in Neuro Labs had found out: his ability to experiment new limits by creating monsters out of human and element, which in turn will become his allies in combat. In fact, he is proud of what he has achieved over the years so far making him the toughest scientist there is, mastering the Dark Arts. Although it is unknown where he got the dark magic from, little it was known that the key to his power was right within his hand. The story about him becoming a Dark Arts Magician is currently not known, but most of his colleagues believed that he had owned a book delivered by a mysterious man, containing the Dark Arts. Now, Sycorem is a part-shadow caster and a part-scientist but however he does not fit into the ranks of the Inveridium users, such as the Shadow Warlock. Moveset (Playable Character) Human Form Shadow Form If Sycorem is in Shadow Form, his walk animation becomes the floating Sorcerer animation from ROBLOX (R15) including his jump animation. Upgrades At the start of Level 25, Sycorem's E ability in Human Form lasts for 15 seconds. At Level 50, Sycorem's "Summon Clones" in Human Form has a chance to spawn a Shadow Spectre, that haunts and terrifies the enemy. At Level 75, Sycorem's "Summon Allies" in Shadow Form grants an increase in the Endarkened Zombies' stats. At Level 100, Sycorem begins to gain a passive called "Shadow Vessel", which implies that everytime an enemy or boss (can be done with most players as long as he gets a hit) is killed, his magical defense increases with a stack limit of 10 kills. Stat increase is measured by 0.5%. Boss Moveset / Dialogue (fan-made) Before fighting Sycorem: "You have surpassed my tests and beaten all my experiments. That was a job well done for you. For me, you haven't seen anything unusual from me yet. Luckily I knew how to manipulate the Dark Arts to my will and now you shall face the success of a prideful former scientist!" Upon reaching 50% HP: "Fool! Your sheer strength...lacks something really viable. That was nothing at all. Face the true power of a part-scientist, part-shadow caster!." After fighting Sycorem: "Agh...you were a formidable foe after all. Not like the local police that I just challenged. Now you know my purpose for this lab...one day I shall come back with Lord Hallowsby at my side and then Studdton will fall under the might of Indaria once again! Just you wait, you Guardians, I will have another plan...another experiment...if I had any left." *Sycorem retreats. BOSS STATS: 225000 HP, has 25% Magical Armor and 15% Physical Armor Rewards: 200000 Gold, 37500 Exp, and 3 extra lives upon defeat. Boss Moveset Table: Upon reaching 50% HP: - At this state, Sycorem begins to gain new abilities. Sycorem will also switch to Shadow Form once he reaches the target HP threshold. He will keep his exact same moves in Shadow Form. Here is the table for the new abilities at 50% HP: Relationships Magmus Incinerem * The first time they both met was at a broken sector down in Neuro Labs. The second time they met, the lab was already abandoned and now he works for him as an ally. Gordin Asimo (to be added) * Gordin is the only scientist member to have still remembered Sycorem's success in his past time, and he still acknowledges him now. Now bound by a secret Haze symbiote, Gordin returns to Neuro Labs once again to serve under Sycorem's command. Carnitus Mortem * Another one of his creations that happened by accident. A fully bound catalyst and a Haze symbiote caused the reaction between the two to form a terrifying genetic, making him a part combat-machine, part-monster and part-human. Now, he works as a mercenary and whenever Sycorem orders him around, he does not hesitate even when it comes to fighting. Daeryn Entioch (TBA) * Butler to Sycorem and to Dominus Corruptus. Although Corruptus isn't present yet, he still keeps in contact with him via magic telepathy. Sycorem and Daeryn are polar opposites, with Daeryn mastering light-like abilities in the form of crystals, and Sycorem mastering the shadows. Trivia - This was an OC I made a hint on a long time ago. I did this out of my boredom. - Although his suit has the look of an Aether User, considering the fact that he has done all sorts of experiments reinforces the atmosphere of being in a science lab -- to create these sorts of monsters. - Terrify is an effect where you are somewhat forced to run away from the enemy while suffering 25% Damage and Defense Reduction.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inveridium Users Category:Rufu Beater Category:Indarian Legion